barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Going for a Car Ride
'''Going for a Car Ride '''is the 10th episode from Season 6 of Barney and Friends. It is a remake of the Season 3 episode Are We There Yet?. Plot Emily shows Barney and the kids when Jeff and Jill ride in a car. Cast *Barney *Chip *Jeff *Jill *Keesha *Danny *Curtis *Robert *Maria *Kristen *Ashley *Alissa *Linda *Hannah *Kim *Emily *Stephen *Abby *Kelly *Claire *Kami *Jackson *Chris Song List #Barney Theme Song #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Look Both Ways #The Wheels on the Car #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Riding in the Car #The Library #This is the Way We Wash the Car #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Riding in the Car (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Come on Over to Barney's House. And a short hair. *Jill wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a little long hair. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a pony tail. *Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Robert wears the same clothes from Round and Round We Go. And a short hair. *Curtis wears the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Kristen wears the same clothes from A Very Special Mouse. And a pony tail. *Maria wears the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Ashley wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a ponytail. *Alissa wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. *Linda wears the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a hairstyle. *Kim wears the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a long hair. *Emily wears the same clothes from Safety First!. And a hairstyle. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Are We There Yet?. And a short hair. *Abby wears the same clothes from Barney's Great Adventure. And a long hair. *Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. *Claire wear the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a pony tail. *Kami wears the same clothes from A Little Big Day. And a little long hair. *Jackson wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Fairy Tale. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Going Places!". *When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Up We Go!". *During "Look Both Ways", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Five Kinds of Fun!". *The description shows that Barney is going for a ride with Chip, Jeff, Jill, Keesha, Danny, Curits, Robert, Kristen, Maria, Ashley, Alissa, Linda, Claire, Hannah, Kim, Emily, Stephen, Abby, Kelly, Kami, Chris, and Jackson. But Chris already left before Jackson showed up. *This episode marks the first appearance of Jackson, Kami. He would appear as a main character in Seasons 8-10. *At the end of the Barney doll with the car hat and a riding on a car. *This group (Stephen, Hannah, Jeff and Kim) also appeared in E-I-E-I-O. with BJ. *This group (Hannah, Emily, Stephen and Jill) also appeared in Count Me In!. with BJ and Baby Bop. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "You've Got To Have Art!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Stick with Imagination". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Snack Time!". "Going for a Car Ride" Previews *Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *The Wiggles The Monkey Dance Music Video *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney Buddies Club Promo *More Barney Songs Trailer *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) *Barney & Friends In May Part By *Chuck e Cheese Cool to Learn *PBS Kids Barney & Friends Chef Jr *Kellogg's Frosted Flakes - Beach Ad *Viewers Like You Thank You *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Verison) *Episode Title Card *Closing *Barney Says on Going for a Car Ride *End Credits *Let's Play School Trailer *Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer *What a World we Share Trailer *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation